Ryotenbin Shiki
Ryotenbin Shiki, (死両天秤, Shiki Ryotenbin, lit. Deadly Double-Scale) is the Coelen Capitaliter Primus. He was formerly the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division, and Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Omnitsukido some 201 years ago. Appearance Ryotenbin Shiki is 5'9, slender, and muscle toned. His skin is fair-colored, his hair is blond, and spikey, and his eyes are a light blue color. He wears the bottom half of a regular Shihakusho, not wearing the top half, instead going shirtless. His top consists of a white Haori, similar to a Shinigami Captains. On his chest is his Coelen Capitaliter tatoo, with the roman numeral for one. His Zanpakuto is not carried, as he summons it with Kido. During his time as the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division, he wore the a customized Shihakusho, which bore no sleeves at all. His Vice-Captain's badge was worn on his hakama tie around his waist. Back then, his Zanpakuto was carried on his back in a black sheath. Personality Ryotenbin is calm, and reserved, and generally, unkind. The only people he shows any relative kindness for are the members of Coelen Capitaliter. He is wise, (due to his age and experience), as well as powerful, though he is not relentless in his combat, preferring not to use so much of his power in a fight, claiming "it's exhausting, and not usually needed". He is known for offering good advice, and for backing others when they need it. He rarely actually uses his Zanpakuto, preferring to fight with Kido and Shunpo. He enjoys the company of his sister, Shoyoukai very much, as they are alot alike in personality. His attitude 201 years ago is not much different, though it is noticeable that he used his Zanpakuto in combat more, as well as having a bit more of an arrogant side to him. History Construction Birth of Darkness Prequel Ryotenbin's beginnings are revealed in a flashback mini series that tells of how the weilder of the most powerful Darkness-Type Zanpakuto came to be. Synopsis *Birth of Darkness Prequel Powers and Abilities Kido Grandmaster: Previously only a Master in this art, Ryo has since trained himself in the spiritual arts, and has completed mastered Kido. He is known to have original spells of his own. Ryotenbin's spells are known to be rutheless and deadly, as much as they are elegant and precise. His range of power with normal Kido allows him to use most without the need for incantation, and still produce potent effects. He is also skilled at'' Kojutsu Eisho'' as well as Niju Eisho. Raven Transformation: A recently common ability employed by Ryotenbin, is his ability to change his form into a Raven. He often makes arrivals and exits in this fashion, as it is more pratical than a Shunpo. His form is themed upon his motif of Death. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryotenbin has skilled abilities in wielding his Zanpakuto, despite the fact it isnt his preferred method of fighting. On average, he uses his Zanpakuto as a taut-style method of fighting, when he feels that his masterful skill with Kido isnt worth his opponent, or that his Shikai or Bankai isn't needed to dispatch a foe. Shunpo Master: Ryotenbin, being the former Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division, has developed unprecedented skill in the use of Flash Steps. He is said to be on par with Byakuya Kuchiki. He has the ability to effortlessly execute the most basic of techniques, and employ those that are more advanced. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Tonbo '(蜻蛉, Dragonfly): This technique allows the user to appear at several places at the same time, generating a set number of "speed-clones." Ryotenbin uses this technique to confuse, and sometimes intimidate opponents, while stalling for an alterior motive. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Ryotenbin employs this usually as a precursor for Senka, or as an escape tactic. Hakuda Expert: Ryotenbin, having been the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps, has great talent in Hand-to-Hand Combat, and is a method he resorts to when he chooses to end someone more quickly, and avoid an actual fight. He is known to employ the Ikkotsu and Sokotsu techniques. Master Strategist & Tactician: Ryotenbin has a keen intellect, able to analyze a situation, and perform clever solutions to problems. He is shown to be able to formulate working strategies, and having the tact to follow through on them. Immense Spiritual Power: Do to his age and species, Ryotenbin has a very powerful Reiatsu, and a great amount of Reiyoku at his disposal. His Reiatsu is jagged, common among Hybrids, and manifests as a menacing raven or crow, with an overbearing weight of approaching death. Enhanced Strength: Ryotenbin has vast amounts of physical strength, able to toss opponents aside with relative ease, shatter whole physical forms, and even smash through large structures. Enhanced Durability: Ryotenbin exhibits the ability to take a direct hit from a Cero, and emerge with scrapes and burns, but otherwise unharmed. He is also very "Kido Resistent," being able to take hits from Hado at levels of 80, and break clean from Bakudo at the same power. Stats Zanpakuto Shikiangyo, (死暗行, Death-Bringer): In its sealed state, Shikiangyo takes the form of a Katana with a white and black hilt, and black tsuba. The tsuba is uniquely shaped, being a freedom cross, with a thinner, conventional cross in the spaces. The tsuba hints at the Zanpakuto's true powers, being the freedom cross is a symbol for Death, and the conventional cross, a symbol for Life. Shikiangyo is a Darkness-Type. Shikai: Shikiangyo's release command is "Rot" (腐朽, Fukyū). It takes the form of a broadsword with a white hilt and guard, with a black blade. The blade itself is not actual metal, but compressed and concentrated spiritual energy and pure darkness. On the pommel, a balck chain extends down, with a little figurine of a ominous looking tower attached. This figurine plays an important role in his Bankai. Shikai Special Ability: Shikiangyo generates, controls, and manipulates pure Darkness which is highly corrosive, mixed with Spiritual Energy that flows out from the blade, and remains around Ryotenbin. The substance will dessimate anything it comes into contact with, be they buildings or people, rocks or trees. The corrosion effect is slow, and usually takes 5-10 minutes, depending on the size, density, and power of the person or object it comes into contact with. *'Ankokuga Sensho' (暗黒界衝, World-Piercing Fang of Darkness): The main attack method of Shikiangyo, the technique is similar to the Getsuga Tensho technique in both name and method. It absorbs the Spiritual Energy given off by Ryotenbin, and condenses it with the Darkness generated by Shikiangyo, firing a large blast from the tip of the blade. the attack itself is devastating, leaving destruction in its wake, however the substance left behind begins to erode away whatever is left from the initial blast. *'Kuroi Nehan' (黒涅槃, Black Nivana): A special technique in which Ryotenbin creates a dome of his Zanpakuto's Darkness around himself and his opponent, while venting small amounts of it in a mist-like form to blind his foe. The mist is not powerful, and causes no harm unless changed to do so. *'Kuroi Ame' (黒雨, Black Rain): A special technique in which Ryotenbin points his sword towards the sky, and a stream of Darkness Energy fires upward. Within but a few seconds, hundreds of black projectiles rain down over the area, eroding what they hit. Bankai: Bakuro Shikiangyo Tera '(暴露死暗行寺, ''Death-Bringing Temple of Revelation): Ryotenbin drops his Zanpakuto, pommel up, (similar to Byakuya Kuchiki). Once the blades point reaches the ground, it becomes transparent, and the figuirine at the end of the chain glows purple and black, and shortly after, explodes. A radius of black energy envelops around Ryotenbin, along with all who are near, and a massive, ominous spire (tower) appears at a final 1 mile max reach. Immediately, the blade becomes a solid black Nodachi, plain in appearance. '''Bankai Special Ability: Despite the fact it takes on a structured form, unlike most Zanpakuto, Bakuro Shikiangyo Tera possesses two Bankai "modes". Ibutsu (遺物, Dead Relic): The first, constant, and automatic ability, (upon release of Bankai). Within the tower, victims are subjected to a gradual weaking of not only their physical self, but Spiritual. This means that while their body is being degenerated by the substance that permeates the tower, it is also poisoning their Spiritual abilities, (i.e Kido and such). Another aspect of this form is that the Darkness that is released in Shikai, can now be freely manipulated by Ryotenbin. The mist-energy now instantly begins decay and corrosion. Second Ability Unknown Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Ryotenbin's Hollow Mask covers only the top part of his face, and the front top of his head. It ltakes the appearance of a helmet, except for the fact that the face-plate, which covers most of the front of his head, is jet-black, obscuring his face. The remaining portions of the mask are stark white, which cover his lower face, leaving his mouth and bottom jaw area exposed. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ryotenbin's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow Mask, Ryotenbin gains phenomenal strength. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow Mask, Ryotenbin's already great speed increased to a faster rate. Hierro: While wearing his Hollow Mask, Ryotenbin gains the iron skin of most Hollows and Arrancars. Sonido: While wearing his Hollow Mask, Ryotenbin's movements change for Shunpo to Sonido. Cero: While wearing his Hollow Mask, Ryotenbin gains the famous Hollow ability to charge and fire a Cero. His in particular is a white colored blast. Bala: While wearing his Hollow Mask. Ryotenbin also gains the ability to fire a weaker version of his Cero, know as Bala. Like his Cero, these projectiles are white in color. Resurreccion: Shikiangyo Horogi: Nero Angelo (Death-Bringer Hollow Ceremony: Black Angel): Ryotenbin lets go of his Zanpakuto, and it immediantly glows white, and shatters, releasing a black energy that completely surrounds Ryotenbin. The energy disperses, and Ryotenbin now wears an outfit consisting of a white coat, and black pants. The neck, wrist, and waist ties are all a silver color. His Hollow Mask in this form is basically a more detailed version of his normally worn one, with his entire head, face, and mouth covered. His weapon in this form is an Odachi, similar to his sealed Zanpakuto, however the hilt is white, the guard is silver, and the blade is a black color. The Odachi blade alone is 10ft long, twice the size of his sealed swords blade. Unlike others Hybrids, Ryotenbin retains a Humanoid fom in Resurreccion. Resurreccion Special Ability: Ryotenbin retains control over his Darkness Energy, although they are controlled differently, being able to be freely disperse around him, (similar to Ryuujin Jakka's flames). They are also significantly more powerful. Immense Speed: Ryotenbin gains unimaginable speed boosts in this form, matching the former Espada Coyote Starrk in raw speed. In this form, his movements are Sonido, rather than Shunpo. Immense Strength: Ryotenbin gains a significant strength boost, with his average strength being multiplied by a factor of 5x over. Sonus Maxima (Maximum Sound): A unique step technique used only in Resurreccion. Ryotenbin's speed reaches a state where he literally cuts through the air, by becoming a moving vaccum pocket, removing all friction. This gives the illusion that he can teleport. Bala Infinitas (Infinite Bullets): Ryotenbin fires a massived amount of Bala projectiles from all directions. The exact amount he produces are apparently known only to him. Cero Nulla Incursus (lit. Zero Zero Incursion): A silver colored Cero, that is more powerful, and charges faster than a normal Cero. Ryotenbin charges it between his horn points. Alba Somnium, 'Qntal Nero' (Latin. White Dream, Black Nightmare): The most powerful form of the DarknessEnergy produced by Ryotenbin's Zanpakuto. It attaches to a single object, completely dessimating it into nothing. The object could be literally anything solid, be it organic or inorganic. The drawback is, it can only attach to one object at a time. Trivia *Ryotenbin is Shunsui-class, my second strongest character. *Ryo's Darkness cannot damage Zanpakuto, and related effects, (such as Projectile-Types, or added chains etc).